


Год учителя

by faitin



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kamen Teacher, 仮面ティーチャー | Kamen Teacher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faitin/pseuds/faitin
Summary: Как поздравить любимого классрука так, чтобы ему мало не показалось. И что из этого выйдет.





	Год учителя

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на спецквест WTF 2019 для fandom Dorama and Lakorn 2019.  
> Задание: Праздники (общая тема, могут быть как реально существующими, так и выдуманными)  
> Примечание: В Японии действительно нет праздника "День учителя".

— Парни, нужно поговорить!  
В последнее время отношение к Бону в рядах М4 круто изменилось. Раньше он был просто денежным мешком, принятым в высшую лигу для финансирования неотложных нужд верхушки школы, но после совместного боя с братьями Джинрой его наконец стали признавать своим, и даже Такехара Кинзо дружелюбно кивал ему при встрече.  
Поэтому, поглядев на взволнованного Бона, Котаро пожимает плечами и, не задавая вопросов, первым направляется в их закуток. Секундное промедление — и Рёта идет следом.  
Шишимару с ожиданием смотрит на Кинзо, ведь ему гораздо больше хочется пойти в кино, выход этого фильма они ждут уже полгода.  
Кинзо в сомнениях, и Бон, чувствуя это, добавляет:  
— Это касается Араки.  
Шишимару опускает голову: на кино можно не рассчитывать сегодня. Разве друг пропустит разговор, если речь пойдет об Араки?  
Честно говоря, Шишимару немного ревнует к тому, что их классный успел стать настолько значимым для Кин-чана, но тому, а тем более Араки, свое отношение не показывает. Поэтому тихо вздыхает и покорно плетется вслед за Кинзо, ожидаемо развернувшимся обратно после слов Бона.  
Пока парни рассаживаются на верном диване, Бон, все еще нервничающий, молча встает перед ними в позе просителя, как в старые добрые времена.  
Шишимару морщится:  
— Ну, что там с Араки?  
— А что с Араки? — удивленно смотрят Котаро с Рётой.  
Бон сбивчиво начинает:  
— Да… Понимаете, родители принимают делегацию из Кореи сейчас, у нас дома живут деловые партнеры. И вместе с ними приехала дочка генерального…  
— Погоди. Причем здесь Араки? — Шишимару злится настолько, что даже показывает это. Для Человека-Тени подобное так нехарактерно, что парни удивленно смотрят на него.  
А Бон испуганно выпаливает:  
— День учителя!  
— Что?  
— Эта девчонка второй вечер сидит и делает подарок своему классному на День учителя. Письмо что ли разрисовывает, я не смотрел…  
— Что еще за День учителя? — Кинзо выглядит заинтересованным.  
Бон успокаивается и продолжает:  
— Праздник такой есть в Корее. Полагается поздравлять учителей, дарить цветы и подарки. Вот я и подумал, может, нам тоже устроить праздник для Араки? Все-таки год прошел, как он с нами…  
Шишимару медленно протягивает:  
— Возможно, я ошибаюсь, но мы ведь не в Корее, а в Японии живем? Какие еще праздники для учителей? Достаточно того, что мы встаем каждый раз, когда он входит в класс!  
Это правда.  
Уже через пару месяцев после начала работы Араки-сэнсэя его «особенный» класс перестал пренебрегать официальным приветствием и даже тишину на уроках худо-бедно поддерживает. Пока только парты ровными рядами не переставили и стены от граффити не отмыли, но все явно к тому идет.  
Шишимару переводит взгляд на парней и понимает: им недостаточно. Кинзо слегка смущенно усмехается, Рёта что-то подсчитывает в уме, Котаро потирает руки:  
— Надо девчонкам сказать, они наверняка будут в восторге! А что там дочка ваших партнеров своему учителю готовит, письмо?

***  
На следующий день компания в тайном убежище М4 собирается в расширенном составе: Котаро, посмеиваясь, пропускает вперед Асами и Канако.  
Асами хмыкает, вздергивает плечом и размашисто переступает порог, Канако теребит в руках ручки сумки и осторожно семенит, явно держась следом за хулиганистой одноклассницей.  
Девушки останавливаются перед парнями, оглядываются, и Асами цедит, отряхивая рукав форменной матроски:  
— Эй, Человек-Безумие, тут ваш междусобойчик, зачем ты нас-то сюда притащил?  
Котаро посмеивается:  
— А зачем пошла, Нома-сан?  
Асами демонстративно разворачивается к двери, на секунду замирает, потом хватает запястье Канако и тащит её за собой:  
— Кондо, идем. Нам тут делать нечего.  
— Мы решили устроить праздник для Араки! — выпаливает Бон скороговоркой, пока Асами не разъярилась окончательно.  
Та разжимает пальцы, Канако оборачивается:  
— Праздник?  
— Ну да, в Корее празднуют День учителя, пишут письма учителям, дарят цветы, а мы чем хуже?  
Асами усмехается:  
— Глупцы. Праздновать всего один день? Бумажки? Цветочки?  
— Что ты предлагаешь? — поднимает голову Кинзо. Глаза самого сильного бойца школы и самой отъявленной оторвы встречаются.  
— Год. Не меньше года.  
Канако подносит ладони к щекам, парни замирают.

***  
— … и напишем: Поздравляем, сэнсэй!  
— Кто позволит нам сделать надпись мелом на всю спортплощадку?  
— А кого мы спросим?  
— Нам нужен будет мел и разметочный аппарат.  
— Разметочный аппарат можно выкрасть из сарая, потом вернем, а мел лежит в мешках у подсобки…  
Пока парни спорят, девчонки с сожалением переглядываются: это так характерно для мальчишек, даже самых важных и сильных, — упускать главное. Наконец Асами не выдерживает:  
— Ничего, если вы не учитываете один момент, парни?  
— Какой? — с трудом отвлекаются те.  
— Думаете, Араки будет так счастлив глупейшей фразе, зачем-то испортившей покрытие спортплощадки? Да ещё сделанной ворованным аппаратом. И вообще, уборщики ваше поздравление полдня удалять будут, уроки сорвутся. Когда я сказала, что мы должны устроить для сэнсэя не праздник-однодневку, а что-то серьезное, то имела в виду совсем не это.  
Парни переглядываются: после того как Учитель в маске спас её и её компашку из рук несостоявшейся жертвы их мошенничества, Нома Асами стала безобразно рассудительной. А уж оценить последствия своих поступков, в том числе и для всех затронутых лиц, и вовсе стало для неё делом чести. И поскольку Асами ещё и довольно умна, то чаще всего не ошибается.  
В этот раз в её словах тоже чувствуется безупречная логика: вряд ли так рьяно хранящий свои тайны Араки порадуется публичному вниманию… Но Кинзо правота Асами неожиданно заставляет взорваться:  
— Думаешь, только ты тут умная? Тогда скажи, как нам порадовать человека, про которого абсолютно ничего неизвестно?  
Бон кивает:  
— Да, верно. Вот я мог бы взять автограф любой айдол-группы. Эх, обидно… У Кисумаев* недавно вышел сингл 'Hikari no signal'**, я бы для него достал даже лимитку***. Только как узнать, слушает ли Араки такое.  
— И в чем сложность? — неожиданно подает голос Канако. Парни как по команде переводят на неё взгляды, Канако пытается юркнуть за спину Асами, но та устало вытаскивает её обратно:  
— Ну, объясни хоть ты им, Кондо, у меня уже сил нет. Как Араки с ними справляется?  
— Он и с тобой справился, — безмятежно протягивает Шишимару.  
Асами неожиданно весело смеется, а Канако продолжает:  
— Мы просто составим для сэнсэя анкету…

***  
Красота идеи и изощренность мести в подарочной упаковке парней просто восхитила.  
В них всех ещё жила память о первом дне Араки в качестве их классного и о его голосе, срывающемся от ударов, наносимых без особой жалости, но упрямо талдычащем одно и то же:  
— Возьмите анкету, пожалуйста. Напишите! Ну хоть что-то, прозвища, любимое животное! Мне так будет проще вас запомнить. Пожалуйста, напишите!  
Вина, как известно, имеет свойство трансформироваться в самые разные чувства. Те, кто ни за что избил Араки в первый день, успели полюбить его и поверить в прощение сэнсэя, данное авансом ещё тогда. Но всё равно слово «анкета» вызвало у них странное щемящее ощущение. Азарт напополам с тоской?  
И началось обсуждение.  
— Сколько вопросов придумаем?  
— В его анкете было четыре…  
— Нам надо получить информацию на целый год!  
— Ты серьезно хочешь праздновать год?  
— Вообще, да. Я хотел бы. Асами, что скажешь?  
— На самом деле я просто так предложила… Но если вы серьезно настроены, парни, у нас может получиться.  
— Это так здорово! Чур, я придумываю один вопрос!  
— Предполагаю, это будет: «Нравится ли Вам Кондо Канако, сэнсэй? Хоть чуточку?»  
— Дурак!  
— И это два вопроса, Бон.  
— Погодите. Кондо говорит дело.  
— Кинзо?  
— Мы ведь не сможем составить анкету на целый год, в ней будет за 300 вопросов, Араки немедленно отговорится занятостью. Или ещё чем-нибудь.  
— Ну, это да.  
— По одному вопросу. От каждого ученика в классе. То, что волнует больше всего. Нас сколько?  
— Хороший вопрос. Около 30? Асами, Канако, а вы знаете?  
— Никогда не считала.  
— Не знаю точно, но надо у Кусанаги спросить, он ведь староста.

***  
На следующий день Канако затаскивает в закуток М4 напряженного Кусанаги.  
Встретившись взглядом с Асами, тот на секунду замирает, сжав кулаки, но тут же берет себя в руки: в конце концов, о том, что произошло между ними, знают только они, и младший братишка уже давно оправился от шока и периодически справляется о судьбе своих похитителей.  
Другой секрет Кусанаги тоже известен только одному из присутствующих, остальные просто привыкли к ледяному равнодушному презрению, все-таки не первый раз тот приходит в убежище верхушки школы. Вот так себя и нужно вести:  
— Зачем мы здесь, Кондо-сан?  
— А поздороваться с нами ты не хочешь? — провоцирует Шишимару, но Кинзо останавливает его еле приметным движением головы. Кусанаги не реагирует на подначку:  
— Пожалуй, я пойду, Кондо-сан.  
— Нет-нет, послушай, нужна помощь!  
— Лично Кондо-сан?  
— Не только мне… Но не важно! Мы решили устроить День учителя для Араки-сэнсэя!  
Кусанаги неожиданно фыркает:  
— Вообще-то, в этом классе работает не только он.  
— Желаешь провести пресс-конференцию по этому вопросу? — с усмешкой тянет Кинзо. Остальные только головами крутят от одного к другому, не улавливая сути разговора. Однако собеседники прекрасно друг друга понимают:  
— С чего бы?  
— Мало ли.  
— Такой интерес к моим делам… Это личное?  
— Не придумывай.  
— Эй, вы вообще о чем? — вмешивается заскучавший Котаро. — У нас тут куча задач, и времени особо нет. Слушай, Кусанаги, план в целом таков: мы хотим устроить праздник для Араки через неделю, накануне каникул. А потом, в течение года, будем стараться максимально радовать его. Для этого нам нужно, чтобы каждый в классе придумал вопрос, который он хочет Араки задать. Один и самый важный. Нас, парни говорили, человек 30? Из вопросов от каждого мы составим анкету и отдадим её Араки на празднике. А когда ответит, будем думать про следующий год. Ну, как план?  
— Лично я сбежал бы уже в начале вашего праздника.  
— Речь-то не о тебе, — миролюбиво возражает Котаро оглядываясь на остальных. Шишимару закатывает глаза, однако Рёта тихо, но одобрительно фыркает, и даже Кинзо тщетно пытается скрыть смешинки в углах губ. Девчонки молчат, и по лицам ничего не прочитать.  
— Ладно, пройдемся по вашему… хм… плану. Праздник должен быть максимально тихим, в идеале за пределами класса о нём никто знать не должен. Никакой музыки на полную громкость, конфетти и хлопушек. Думаю, это вы и сами сообразили?  
— Не дурней тебя.  
— Это дискуссионный вопрос, но отвлекаться не будем. Финансовая сторона тоже важна — хоть сколько-нибудь серьезные траты Араки не одобрит.  
— Да у меня полно денег! Родители уже беспокоятся, всё ли хорошо: раньше со счета полмиллиона в месяц стандартно уходило, а теперь едва на 100 тысяч расходов набегает!  
— Понимаю, но и ты пойми: учителю нельзя принимать дорогие подарки от школьников. Попытаетесь заставить силой?  
— Сбежит.  
— Ни секунды не сомневаюсь. Молодцы, — Кусанаги позволяет себе улыбнуться, но сразу же мрачнеет: — Вероятнее всего, во время празднования нашим одноклассникам придется много говорить… Всякие приятные вещи: что думали, когда увидели Араки в первый раз, как потихоньку он завоёвывал доверие, что думают о нём сейчас. Чем больше людей возьмет слово, тем лучше будет. Всего у нас в классе 27 учеников, в идеале нужно, чтобы выступили все. И в идеале же — чтобы выступили не из-под палки или из страха перед М4 и Такехарой, а… скажем, по зову сердца. Думаю, нам нужно встретиться за пределами класса и обговорить этот момент. Инициатором разговора будет Кондо-сан.  
— Что? Я? Но почему?  
— Ты — лучший вариант, — подаёт голос Рёта. — Все знают о тебе и поверят, что это от сердца.  
Канако возмущенно сжимает кулачки, но остальные сохраняют невозмутимый вид.  
О неразделенной любви Канако к сэнсэю действительно знают все с самого первого дня. Сэнсэй тоже знает, и вероятнее всего, что с того же первого дня. Впрочем, он этого никогда не показывал, даже после признания Канако, даже когда получил от нее в качестве мечты на будущее: «Занять место в сердце учителя Араки». Улыбался, переводил разговор на шутку, всячески подчеркивал недосягаемость.  
Зато Канако была первой в классе, кто сказал: «Мне нравится этот учитель!» 

***  
К следующему собранию инициативной группы Кусанаги подготовил список класса****.  
Канако отлично поработала, а класс с удивительным воодушевлением взялся за поставленную задачу: вопросы приготовили абсолютно все. Больше всего, конечно, Кусанаги удивило, что и М4, и Такехара, смущаясь и всячески стараясь не акцентировать на этом внимание, передали ему смятые листки. Листок Асами передала её подружка, тоже не смея поднять на него взгляд. А листок Канако был сплошь разрисован сердечками, и Кусанаги секунду задумчиво смотрел на него, гадая, стоит ли вносить вопрос в список, или просто отдать Араки как запоздавшую валентинку?  
В результате решил действовать обоими методами: в конце концов Канако заслужила. А сэнсэй пусть сам разбирается со своей обожательницей.  
Когда на стол в закутке М4 опустился лист со списком, над ним сразу же склонились семь заинтересованных лиц.  
Кусанаги из вредности выделил вопросы присутствующих, включая себя, но и остальные тоже поднимали любопытные темы: 

1\. Ватанабэ Ая: Что может заставить сэнсэя улыбаться, когда он один?  
2\. **Ивасаки Рёта: В какой момент жизни сэнсэю было страшнее всего?**  
3\. Икэда Шина: Что больше всего нравится сэнсэю в его работе?  
4\. Ито Хидеаки: Какая главная цель в жизни сэнсэя?  
5\. Като Сакура: Какая черта характеризует сэнсэя больше всего?  
6\. **Кондо Канако: Что сэнсэй связывает с понятием «любовь»?**  
7\. Кудо Саюри: Какой любимый цвет у сэнсэя?  
8\. **Кусанаги Кейго: Какую еду сэнсэй ненавидит?**  
9\. Куроки Мейса: Когда у сэнсэя плохое настроение, каким образом он с этим справляется?  
10\. Маэно Така: Хотел бы сэнсэй поменяться своей внешностью с кем-либо?  
11\. Мураками Харуки: Если бы сэнсэй захотел написать книгу, о чем она была бы?  
12\. Накамура Томэсабуро: Что сэнсэй бы выбрал: богатство или известность?  
13\. **Нома Асами: Самый глупый поступок, который сэнсэй когда-либо совершал?**  
14\. **Огами Бон: Без какой музыки сэнсэй не представляет свою жизнь?**  
15\. Охира Юка: Как сэнсэй обычно проводит выходные?  
16\. Сайто Хаджиме: Если бы сэнсэю дали возможность безнаказанно совершить любое преступление, что именно он бы совершил?  
17\. Сакамото Рёма: Существует ли суперспособность, которую сэнсэй хотел бы получить, и почему её?  
18\. Санада Юрико: Когда последний раз сэнсэй плакал, и почему?  
19\. **Сасаки Шишимару: Что сэнсэй не смог бы простить?**  
20\. Сато Такеру: Если бы у сэнсэя была возможность начать жизнь заново, он бы воспользовался ею?  
21\. Судзуки Рурико: Есть ли у сэнсэя работа мечты?  
22\. Такахаши Дайске: Главная вещь, которую сэнсэй должен сделать в жизни?  
23\. **Такехара Кинзо: Что может вывести сэнсэя из равновесия?**  
24\. Танака Усаги: Самый сумасшедший поступок, который сэнсэй совершил?  
25\. **Хига Котаро: Как бы сэнсэя описал лучший друг?**  
26\. Ямада Рёске: Просыпался ли сэнсэй когда-либо в незнакомом месте?  
27\. Ямамото Кодзи: Если бы сэнсэй остался на ночь в гипермаркете, что бы он там делал?

— Что это, Кусанаги? Тебя реально интересует только, что Араки не ест?  
— Все остальное, что мне нужно, я и так знаю. Но братишка хочет пригласить Араки и Ичимуру-сэнсэй на свой день рождения в начале лета, и стоит уточнить заранее, что нельзя готовить. А ты реально полагаешь, что, даже если Араки и не прощает что-то, он об этом расскажет?  
— Да он тут ни на один вопрос не ответит… — задумчиво тянет Рёта.  
Котаро качает головой:  
— У девчонок одни провокации: то внешностью поменяться, то про слезы, то про сумасшедшие поступки. И некоторые парни не лучше: вот что у Ямамото в голове, даже мне страшновато с ним общаться теперь. Наши вопросы вообще за гранью: понятно, что спрашивали и правда о самом важном, но кто ж ученикам такое скажет?  
— И что в итоге? — уныло тянет Бон.  
— Предлагаю считать список вопросов близким к идеалу, — хлопает ладонями по столу Асами.  
— Что?!  
— Так вы же сами сказали: вопросы очень разные, есть и розовые сопли от девчонок, и провокации, и вопросы о действительно важном. И такие чисто практичные вопросы тоже есть. Полный спектр, разве нет? Как и мы все — разные, но одинаково ценим Араки. Не ответит сразу? Пускай. Не верю, что сэнсэй проигнорирует наши чувства. Когда-нибудь и как-нибудь, но каждый получит свой ответ.

***  
Араки Гота осторожно отодвигается от двери и прислоняется спиной к стене, откидывает голову назад и тепло усмехается.  
Только его наивные хулиганы могли решить, что классный руководитель не обратит внимания на их воодушевление и не посетит тайные сборища: мало ли, что придет на ум ученикам, нельзя не выяснить.  
Честно сказать, настолько счастливым он не чувствовал себя, наверное, с того момента, когда Кинзо в анкете «Какую профессию ты хочешь выбрать после окончания школы?» написал «УЧИТЕЛЬ». Перед учениками приходилось скрываться, чтобы не портить сюрприз, но в учительской редкую перемену кто-нибудь не отмечал, какое у Араки-сэнсэя отличное настроение...

Было до вчерашнего вечера и звонка министра образования Икуры-сана.  
Пусть правительство по его рекомендации снизошло к желанию Араки, и тому разрешили остаться в старшей школе «Каку» до выпуска класса, но Араки Гота всё ещё оставался участником программы «КТ» со всеми обязанностями.  
Икурса-сан сказал, что всячески пытался избежать этого, но ситуация в той школе настолько сложная и запутанная, что отправленный туда Учитель в маске не справился. Нужен был кто-то опытный и знающий, с нетривиальным подходом. А кто это мог быть, кроме Араки…

Конечно, Гота сказал: «Да», ведь где-то другим детям была нужна помощь.  
И конечно, сейчас ему было очень плохо: из министерства просили устроиться на новое место буквально завтра, директор упрямо возражал и уговаривал не торопиться и уехать после каникул, упирая на невозможность оформить перевод учителя в такие сжатые сроки.  
Наконец пришли к компромиссу: министерство даст директору время подготовить документы к переводу без спешки, но уехать Араки должен будет накануне каникул.  
Ровно в день праздника.

А ученики готовились и ни о чем не подозревали.  
Сказать?  
Араки тихо вздыхает и переводит взгляд на листок, зажатый в руке. На листке столько сердечек, что кажется, ещё секунда — и они переполнят бумагу и польются с нее потоком.  
Отнять у ребят ещё и эти дни приготовлений и радости?  
И ведь никто не может сказать, сколько времени займет работа на выезде. Возможно, неделю, а может, целый год…

***  
В день праздника инициативная группа явилась в школу за час до занятий, готовить класс.  
Шли гурьбой, подталкивая друг друга и озираясь: вроде бы Араки в школе ещё не было, но никогда не знаешь, из-за какого угла коридора он появится, требовалась осторожность.  
— Надо же, обошлось, — бурчит Кинзо, открывая дверь класса, да так и застывает на пороге. Остальные натыкаются на него, испуганно заглядывают внутрь, но класс пуст. 

Только на доске знакомыми корявыми иероглифами значится:

_Ребята, я вас действительно очень люблю.  
И это лучший праздник в моей жизни,  
хоть сейчас и уезжаю очень далеко,  
и не знаю, когда вернусь к вам.  
Простите, что сегодня вам придется веселиться без меня,  
но потом мы обязательно отпразднуем День учителя вместе.  
И будьте уверены, что вы всегда в моих мыслях._

_P.S. Сейчас я улыбаюсь._

**Author's Note:**

> * Кисумаи — разговорное название японской мужской айдол-группы Kis-My-Ft2, одним из участников которой является Фуджигая Тайске, исполнитель роли Араки Готы. Таким образом, можно не сомневаться, что Араки нравится такая музыка.  
> ** Hikari (光 ) — в переводе "свет". В дораме для учителя (в частности Араки-сэнсэя) одной из задач декларируется приносить свет в жизнь учеников.  
> *** Большинство музыкальной продукции в Японии выходит в регулярной и нескольких вариантах лимитированных версий. Регулярная версия включает только трек-лист и доступна в течение продолжительного времени, лимитированные версии издаются ограниченным тиражом и содержат различные дополнительные материалы: мейкинги, закадровые игры участников, постеры и т.п. Достать лимитку через несколько месяцев после выхода может быть очень затруднительно, потому что фанаты чаще всего покупают все версии сразу.  
> **** Имена и фамилии учеников в списке в основном придуманы автором.


End file.
